Remove Blood Stains
Blood stains are permanent once they set. Removing them before the item is washed and dried is essential. This is an incredibly simple and easy method that requires no fancy stain removers! All you need is cold water and good old fashioned soap. Liquid soap is easiest, but bar soap works as well. Steps Simplest Method #Using only COLD water dampen the stain. #Rub salt into the area (fold the stain in on its self and rub the fabric together to save time and effort. #When the blood is nearly gone just throw the garment in a normal wash. Soap Lather Method #Wet the stained area in cool or cold water. #Rub a generous amount of soap or shampoo right into stain. #Scrub the area hard between your fists, with your palms facing each other. #Work up a good lather. Add more water if needed. #Rinse in cold water and repeat until the stain is gone. Do not use hot water. Hot water makes the stain set in. #If the hand washing with soap does not immediately get the blood out, pour ammonia straight on most items of clothing--it will NOT damage the fabric like bleach will. It will not fade your clothes unless the dye in the fabric is not permanent or tie dyed or batik. #The blood stain will magically disappear. Hydrogen Peroxide Method Hydrogen Peroxide should be canonised. It does work miracles. #Fill a bowl with Hydrogen Peroxide. #Put the clothing with the stain into the Hydrogen Peroxide. #Let it sit for 15-20 minutes. #Remove the stained clothing from the Hydrogen Peroxide. #Rinse it in cool water. #*Ten minutes will work fine if the stain is pretty light or mild. If it's a small garment, you can also use a sandwich bag. "Natural" Method This may be difficult for use in large areas. #Gather some spit in your mouth. #Spit on the blood-stained area. #Rub the stains out. #Rinse with cold water. #*The enzymes in spit used to help digest food also degrade the proteins in blood that make it so difficult to clean. This method works well, but it is also recommended to wash with cold water and use stain removers. It works well on not only items of clothing, but on rugs as well. Enzyme Method Both blood and meat are organic material and are best removed by the action of enzymes; proteases, cellulases and lipase. Powdered meat tenderizing products are the best domestic source however any non-coloured product containing enzymes will be effective when applied liberally. Around the home, inspect the small-print on each of the cleaning products you have and seek out those enzymes. Dishwasher powder or capsules almost always contain them. #Fill a small bowl with just 1 cup of cold water. #Drape the bloody region of the fabric into the shallow water. #Sprinkle 1 tablespoon of powder directly onto the wet stain. #Leave for as long as 1 day. #Every few hours, massage the wet powder and ensure dampness. #Wash in the machine as per usual. #*The effectiveness of enzyme digestion is unrivalled. A television programme in the UK once demonstrated how a few dishwasher capsules reduced a pig's trotter to liquid and bone within a few weeks! Toothpaste Method #Rub in toothpaste and spit. #Rinse with cold water. #Repeat if necessary. Tips *Generally, the method above will work; however, if it does not, try soaking blood-stained clothing in a solution of one part ammonia to five parts water for 15 minutes. Then put the stained clothing in a washing machine and launder as usual. *Dr. Bronner's Liquid Castile works like a charm. You can also use Murphy's Oil Soap. Real soap, not petroleum-based detergent (like dishwashing liquid), is the key. *Of course, the sooner you get to it, the better and faster this method works. *Hydrogen peroxide may be useful as well. The peroxide will start foaming when it is in contact with blood. When it stops bubbling, either the blood is gone or the fabric is too wet and needs to be wrung out. Dilute it with 50% water. *For hard, non-porous surfaces, it is more efficient to saturate a blood spot with a 10% bleach mix and then wipe away. This will disinfect and clean at the same time. *In addition to the peroxide, and the soap, you can use club soda. Soak the spot in club soda for 30 minutes while you do something else. The remainder if any will be light yellow, wash the yellow with a spot remover such as Shout. *Resolve Carpet Cleaner sprayed generously, preferably totally saturated) on the bloody area before throwing it into the washing machine with detergent and cold water. This should remove the most impossible looking blood stain. The quicker this method is done, the better (best before it dries). However, if you can't get the Resolve on immediately, you can use cold water to make the blood stain damp. *If you have no salt or bleach to hand then try just rubbing the stain under cold water. This will work as well, but takes longer. Warnings *Do NOT use warm or hot water - the stain will set for good, because the hot water will cook the proteins in the blood. If you'd like to wash the garment in warmer water, thoroughly remove the stain in cool water first. *Hydrogen peroxide may bleach and/or weaken certain fabrics, and can cause a stain itself. Take care not to let the foam spread outside the original stain area. *'Always take care handling blood.' Handling blood from someone other than yourself puts you at risk of blood-borne diseases such as HIV, Hepatitis B and Hepatitis C. Avoid touching someone else's blood with your bare hands, and always wash your hands thoroughly with hot soapy water after handling blood. Related *How to Remove Ink Stains *How to Remove Grease Stains *How to Remove Berry Stains *How to Remove Yellow Stains and Underarm Stains from White T Shirts *How to Remove Fruit Juice Stains from Carpet *How to Remove Bloodstains from Clothing Category:Clothing_Stains Category:Answered questions